yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/13
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 13-نَحْنُ نَقُصُّ عَلَيْكَ نَبَأَهُم بِالْحَقِّ إِنَّهُمْ فِتْيَةٌ آمَنُوا بِرَبِّهِمْ وَزِدْنَاهُمْ هُدًى Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 13-Nahnu nakussu aleyke nebeehum bil hakk(hakkı), innehum fityetun âmenû bi rabbihim ve zidnâhum hudâ(huden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. nahnu : biz * 2. nakussu : anlatıyoruz * 3. aleyke : sana * 4. nebe'e-hum : onların haberlerini * 5. bi el hakkı : hak ile, gerçek olarak * 6. inne-hum : muhakkak onlar * 7. fityetun : gençler * 8. âmenû : âmenû oldular, inandılar * 9. bi rabbi-him : Rab'lerine * 10. ve zidnâ-hum : ve onlara artırdık * 11. huden : hidayet Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 13-Onların ahvâlini gerçek olarak sana haber veriyor, hikâye ediyoruz. Şüphe yok ki onlar, Rablerine inanmışlardı ve biz de hidâyetlerini arttırmıştık onların. Ali Bulaç Meali * 13-Biz sana onların haberlerini bir gerçek (olay) olarak aktarıyoruz. Gerçekten onlar Rablerine iman etmiş gençlerdi ve biz de onların hidayetlerini arttırmıştık. Ahmet Varol Meali * 13-Biz sana onların kıssalarını gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz: Onlar Rabblerine iman etmiş gençlerdi. Biz de hidayetlerini artırmıştık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 13-(13-15) Onların olayını sana Biz gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz: Onlar Rablerine inanmış birkaç gençti. Onların hidayetlerini artırmış ve kalblerini pekiştirmiştik. Durup, şöyle demişlerdi: 'Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir, O'nu bırakıp başka bir tanrıya yalvarmayız, yoksa and olsun ki, batıl söz söylemiş oluruz. Şu bizim milletimiz, Allah'ı bırakıp O'ndan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onların gerçek olduğuna apaçık delil getirmeleri gerekmez mi? Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kimdir?' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 13-Biz sana onların haberlerini gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz: Şüphesiz onlar Rablerine inanmış birkaç genç yiğitti. Biz de onların hidayetlerini artırmıştık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 13-Biz sana onların başından geçenleri gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz. Hakikaten onlar, Rablerine inanmış gençlerdi. Biz de onların hidayetini arttırdık. Edip Yüksel Meali * 13-Onların haberini sana gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz. Onlar Rab'lerine inanmış gençlerdi. Onların hidayetini arttırmıştık. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 13-Biz sana onların kıssalarını doğru olarak naklediyoruz: Hakikaten bunlar, Rablerine iman eden birkaç genç yiğitti; Biz de hidayetlerini artırdık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 13-Biz sana onların kıssalarını doğru olarak naklediyoruz: hakıkat bunlar, bir kaç genç yiğit rablarına iyman ettiler, biz de hidayetlerini artırdık ve kalblerine rabıta verdik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 13-Biz sana onların haberlerini doğru olarak hikaye ediyoruz. Onlar genç bir zümre idiler. Rablerine imân etmişlerdi ve Biz de onların hidâyetini arttırmış idik. Muhammed Esed * 13-(Şimdi) onların kıssasını bütün gerçeğiyle sana anlatacağız. Onlar gerçekten de Rablerine yürekten inanan gençlerdi; ve biz de kendilerini doğru yolda derin bir bilinç ve duyarlıkla güçlendirmiş, Suat Yıldırım * 13-Başlarından geçen olayı Biz sana doğru olarak anlatıyoruz. Gerçekten onlar Rab’lerine tam iman etmiş gençlerdi. Biz de onların hidâyetlerini ve yakinlerini artırdık. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 13-Biz sana onların haberlerini gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz: Onlar Rablerine inanmış gençlerdi. Biz de onların hidâyetlerini artırmıştık. Şaban Piriş Meali * 13-Biz sana onların haberlerini doğru olarak anlatıyoruz. Onlar, Rab’lerine iman etmiş gençlerdi. Biz onların hidayetini artırmıştık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 13-Onların haberlerini Biz sana hak ile bildiriyoruz. Onlar Rablerine iman etmiş gençler idi; Biz de onların hidayetini arttırdık. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 13-Biz onların haberlerini sana doğru bir şekilde anlatacağız. Şu bir gerçek ki onlar, Rablerine iman etmiş bir yiğitler grubuydu. Ve biz de onların hidayetini artırdık. Yusuf Ali (English) * 13- We relate to thee their story in truth: they were youths who believed in their Lord, and We advanced them in guidance:(2342) M. Pickthall (English) * 13- We narrate unto thee their story with truth. Lo! they were young men who believed in their Lord, and We increased them in guidance. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 13- Biz sana onların kıssasını olduğu gibi dosdoğru anlatacağız. Şöyle ki: Gerçekten onlar bir takım gençlerdir. "Fitye", genç delikanlı, yiğit demek olan "fetâ" nın ondan az sayıya delalet eden çoğuludur. Demek ki kıssanın ibret teşkil eden hakikatinde bunların isimleri ve sayıları ve memleketlerinin bellenmesi lâzım değildir. Hüviyetleri olmak üzere ehemmiyete değer olan birinci nokta şu vasıflarıdır: Bir kaç genç yiğitten oluşan az bir topluluk ki kendilerinin Rabbine iman ettiler ve biz de kendilerine hidayetlerini artırdık. Onların kalplerini metin kıldık. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *8- Biz gerçekten (yeryüzü) üzerinde olanları kupkuru-çorak bir toprak yapabiliriz.(5) 9- Sen, yoksa Kehf(6) ve Rakim(7) Ehlini bizim şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi sandın?(8) 10- O gençler, mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, demişlerdi ki: "Rabbimiz, katından bize bir rahmet ver ve işimizden bize doğruyu kolaylaştır (bizi başarılı kıl) . 11- Böylelikle mağarada yıllar yılı onların kulaklarına (ağır bir uyku) vurduk. 12- Sonra iki gruptan hangisinin kaldıkları süreyi daha iyi hesap ettiğini belirtmek için onları uyandırdık. 13- Biz sana onların haberlerini bir gerçek (olay) olarak aktarmaktayız.(9) Gerçekten onlar. Rablerine iman etmiş gençlerdi ve biz de onların hidayetlerini arttırmıştık.(10) 14- Onların kalpleri üzerinde (sabrı ve kararlılığı) rabtetmiştik; (Krala karşı) Kıyam ettiklerinde demişlerdi ki: "Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'dir; ilah olarak biz O'ndan başkasına kesinlikle tapmayız, (eğer tersini) söyleyecek olursak, andolsun, gerçeğin dışına çıkarız." 15- "Şunlar, bizim kavmimizdir; O'ndan başkasını ilahlar edindiler, onlara apaçık bir delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Öyleyse Allah'a karşı yalan düzüp-uydurandan daha zalim kimdir? AÇIKLAMA 5. 6. ayet Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyordu, fakat 7-8. ayetler dolaylı olarak kafirlere hitap etmektedir: "Bu dünyada gördüğünüz ve sizi aldatan her şeyin sadece sizi denemek için düzenlendiğini açıkça anlamalısınız. Fakat ne yazık ki siz tüm bunların sadece eğlence ve oyun için yaratıldığını sanıyorsunuz. İşte bu nedenle siz hayatın tek amacı olarak: "Ye, iç ve eğlen" ilkesini kabul ediyorsunuz. Bunun sonucu olarak sizin gerçekten iyiliğinizi isteyen kimseye aldırmıyorsunuz. Tüm bunların sadece sizin zevk ve eğlenceniz için değil, sizi denemek için yaratıldığını anlamalısınız. Siz bu nimetlerin arasına, hanginizin hayatın gerçek amacını anlayacağını ve gönderiliş amacınız olan Allah'a ibadette hanginizin sabredeceğini denemek amacıyla gönderildiniz. Tüm bu eğlence araçları o gün sona erecek imtihan süreniz bitecek ve yeryüzü bomboş bir hale gelecektir." 6. "Kehf" sözlükte büyük ve geniş mağara anlamına gelir. 7. " " kelimesinin anlamı konusunda değişik görüşler vardır. Bazı sahabeler ve tabiin, Rakim'in bu olayın meydana geldiği yerin ismi olduğu ve bu yerin Ayle (Akabe) ve Filistin arasında olduğu görüşündedirler. Bazı müfessirler de Rakim'in mağarada uyuyanlar anısına yapılan yazıt (kitabe) olduğu görüşündedirler. Mevlana Ebu'l-Kelam Âzâd, Tercüman'ül Kur'an adlı tefsirinde birinci görüşü kabul eder ve Rakim'in Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te Rekem denilen (Yeşu, 18: 27) yer olduğunu söyler. Daha sonra bunun tarihi Petra şehri olduğunu belirtir. Fakat Ebu'l Kelam, Kitab-ı Mukaddes'de anıldığı şekliyle Rakim'in Benjaminoğulları'na ait olduğunun ve Yeşu'ya göre bu kavmin Ürdün nehrinin batısı ile ölü deniz arasında yerleştiğini ve Petra'nın Ürdün'ün güneyinde olduğunu gözönünde bulundurmaktadır. İşte bu nedenle modern arkeologlar Petra ile Rakim'in aynı yer olmadığı görüşündedirler. (Bkz. Encylopaedia Britannica, 1946, cilt XVII, s. 658) Biz de Rakim ile "kitabe"nin kastedildiği görüşündeyiz. 8. Bu soru, kafirlerin "mağarada uyuyanlar" hakkındaki şüpheli tutumlarını ortaya koymak amacıyla sorulmuştur. "Siz gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın bir kaç kişiyi bir kaç yüzyıl boyunca uyku halinde bırakmaya ve onları uykudan uyandırır gibi diriltmeye gücü yetmez mi sanıyorsunuz? Eğer güneşin, ayın ve dünyanın yaratılışını düşünmüş olsaydınız, böyle bir şeyin Allah için zor olduğunu düşünmezdiniz bile." 9. Bu hikayeyle ilgili en eski kaynak Suriyeli bir Hıristiyan rahip olan Saruc'lu James'e aittir. James "Mağarada uyuyanların" ölümünden bir kaç yıl sonra M.S. 452 de doğmuştur. Bu olayı geniş ayrıntılarıyla açıklayan hitabe, James tarafından M.S. 474'de veya o sıralarda kaleme alınmıştır. Bu Suryani kaynağı ilk müslüman müfessirlerin eline geçmiş ve İbn Cerir et-Taberi tefsirinde birçok raviden bu kaynağı nakletmiştir. Diğer taraftan aynı kaynak Avrupa'ya ulaşmış ve Yunanca, Latince tercümeleri yayınlanmıştır. Gibbon'un The Declihe and the Fall of Roman Empire (Roma İmparatorluğunun Çöküşü) adlı kitabının 33. bölümünde "Yedi Uyuyanlar" başlığı altında söyledikleri, bizim müfessirlerimizin anlattığı hikayeye o denli benzemektedir ki ikisinin de aynı kaynaktan alındığında şüphe yoktur. Mesela, Yedi Hıristiyan genci, işkence yaparak mağaraya sığınmaya zorlayan kralın ismi, Gibbon'a göre, İmparator Decius'tur. Decius Roma İmparatorluğunu M.S. 249-251 yılları arasında yönetmiştir ve onun dönemi Hz. İsa'yı (a.s) takip edenlere yapılan işkencelerle meşhurdur. Müslüman müfessirlerin kitaplarında ise bu imparatorun adı "Decanus" "Decaus" olarak geçmektedir. Bizim müfessirlerimize göre bu olayın geçtiği yerin ismi "Aphesus" veya "Aphesos"tur. Diğer taraftan Gibbon'a göre bu yerin ismi Ephesos (Efes) 'tir. Yani Anadolu'nun batı sahilindeki Roma'nın en büyük limanı ve şehridir. Bu şehrin harabelerini bugün de Türkiye'nin İzmir kentinin 20-25 mil ötesinde görmek mümkündür. (Bkz. Harita: 1) . "Mağarada uyuyanların" uyandıkları dönemin imparatorunun adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Tezusius"tur, Gibbon'a göre ise II. Theodosius'tur. Bu İmparator, Roma İmparatorluğu Hıristiyanlığı kabul ettikten sonra M.S. 408-450 yıllarında tahtta bulunuyordu. İki hikaye arasında o denli benzerlik vardır ki, Mağarada uyuyanların uyandıktan sonra yiyecek almak için şehre gönderdikleri adamın adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Jamblicha", Gibbon'a göre ise Jamblichus'tur. İki hikayenin ayrıntıları da hemen hemen aynıdır. İmparator Decius zamanında Hz. İsa'ya uyanların acımasızca işkenceye uğradığı sırada, yedi Hıristiyan genç bir mağaraya sığındılar ve uykuya daldılar. Daha sonra İmparator I. Theodosius'un tahta geçişinin 38. yılında (yaklaşık olarak M.S. 445-446 yıllarında) yani bütün Roma İmparatorluğunun müslüman olduğu bir dönemde uyandılar. O halde mağarada yaklaşık 196 yıl kaldılar. Bazı oryantalistler, yukarıda anlatılan hikaye ile Kur'an da anlatılan kıssanın aynı olmadığı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlar Kur'an'da (25. ayet) anlatılan olayın 309 yıl olduğu, oysa bu hikayede olayın 196 yıl olduğu fikrini savunurlar. Bu itiraza 25. açıklama notunda cevap verdik. Kur'an ile bu Suryani kaynağı arasında birkaç küçük fark vardır. İşte bu nedenle Gibbon, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) "cahillikle" suçlamaktadır. Fakat onun kendisine dayanarak bu iftirayı attığı Suryani kaynağı ona göre bile olay bittikten 30-40 yıl sonra bir Suriyeli tarafından ele alınmıştır. Gibbon, bu olayın bir ülkeden diğer bir ülkeye ağızdan ağıza yayılırken nasıl değiştiğini gözönünde bulundurmamaktadır. Bu nedenle bu kaynağı kesin doğru kabul edip aralarında var olan değişiklik nedeniyle Kur'an'ı itham etmek yanlıştır. Böyle bir tutum ancak dini düşünceler hakkında çok önyargılı olan ve mantığın gereklerini bile görmezlikten gelen kafirlerin tutumu olabilir. "Mağarada Uyuyanlar" olayının geçtiği Ephesus (Efes) şehri, yaklaşık olarak M.Ö. II. yüzyılda kurulmuş ve putperestliğin en büyük merkezi olmuştur. Bu şehrin en büyük putu, Ay tanrıçası Diana idi ve onun bulunduğu tapınak eski dünyanın harikalarından biri olarak kabul ediliyordu. Bu puta tapanların büyük bir bölümünü Anadolulular oluşturmaktaydı.... Roma İmparatorluğu da onu tanrıçalarından biri olarak kabul ediyordu. Hz. İsa (a.s) dan sonra onun mesajı Roma imparatorluğunun çeşitli bölgelerine ulaşmaya başladığında, Efesli birkaç genç putperestlikten vazgeçtiler ve Allah'ı Rableri olarak kabul ettiler. Tours'lu Gregory, "Meraculorum Liber" adlı kitabında bu Hıristiyan gençler hakkında ayrıntılı bilgiler toplamıştır. "Onlar yedi gençti. İmparator Decius onların inançlarını değiştirdiklerini öğrenince onlara yeni dinleriyle ilgili sorular sordu. Onlar, İmparatorun İsa'nın dinine tamamen karşı olduğunu bildikleri halde, inandıkları Rabbin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olduğunu ve ondan başka hiç bir ilah tanımadıklarını, aksi takdirde büyük bir günah işlemiş olacaklarını açıkladılar. İmparator buna çok kızdı ve onları öldüreceğini söyledi. Fakat daha sonra onların gençliğini göz önünde bulundurarak, dinlerini değiştirmeleri için üç gün süre verdi. Bu üç gün sonunda inançlarından dönmezlerse öldürüleceklerdi. Bu yedi genç fırsattan faydalandılar ve şehirden ayrılarak dağda bir mağaraya sığınmak üzere yola çıktılar. Yol üzerinde bir köpek peşlerine takıldı. Onu geri çevirmeye çalıştılar, fakat köpeği peşlerinden ayıramadılar. Sonunda gizlenebilecek bir mağara buldular ve içine gizlendiler. Köpek de mağaranın girişine oturdu. Yorgunluktan derin bir uykuya daldılar. Bu olay M.S. 250 yıllarında meydana geldi. Yaklaşık 197 yıl sonra M.S. 447'de, İmparator II. Theodosius zamanında, tüm Roma İmparatorluğunun Hıristiyan olduğu ve Efeslilerin de putperestlikten vazgeçtiği bir dönemde uyandılar. Bu dönemde Romalılar arasında, öldükten sonra dirilme ve mahşer günü ile ilgili yoğun bir tartışma gündemdeydi. İmparatorun kendisi de insanların kafasından bu inançsızlığı silmek için bir fırsat gözlüyordu. O denli ki bir gün insanların inançlarını ve düşüncelerini düzeltecek bir ayet, bir mucize sunması için Allah'a yalvarıp dua etti. İşte tam o günlerde "yedi uyuyanlar" mağaralarından uyandılar. Uyandıktan sonra gençler birbirlerine ne kadar uyuduklarını sormaya başladılar. Bazıları bir gün, bazıları da günün bir bölümü kadar uyuduklarını söylediler. Bir sonuca varamayınca tartışmayı bıraktılar ve gerçek sürenin ne olduğunu Allah'a bıraktılar. Daha sonra arkadaşlarından Jean'ı gümüş paralarla yiyecek almak üzere şehre gönderdiler ve ona tanınmamaya dikkat etmesini zira Efeslilerin onu Diana'nın önünde secde etmeye zorlayacaklarını tenbih ettiler. Fakat Jean şehre indiğinde tüm dünyanın değişmiş olduğunu görerek şaşırdı: "Bütün topluluk Hıristiyanlığa girmiş ve şehirde Diana'ya tapan hiç kimse kalmamıştı. Jean bir dükkana girdi ve birkaç somun ekmek almak istedi. Fakat para olarak verdiği gümüşlerin üstünde İmparator Decius'un resmini gören dükkan sahibi gözlerine inanamadı ve yabancıya bu parayı nereden bulduğunu sordu. Genç adam paranın kendisinin olduğunu söyleyince aralarında bir tartışma başladı. Daha sonra etraflarına büyük bir kalabalık toplandı ve mesele şehrin yöneticisine kadar ulaştı. Yönetici de şaşırmıştı ve parayı aldığı hazinenin nerede olduğunu soruyordu. Fakat genç paranın kendisine ait olduğu konusunda ısrar etti. Yönetici ona inanmadı, çünkü yaşlılardan hiç birinin tanımadığı yüzyıllar öncesine ait bir paraya gençler sahip olamazdı. jean, imparator Decius'un öldüğünü öğrenince buna hem şaşırdı, hem de sevindi. Kalabalığa önceki gün Decius'un zulmünden kurtulmak için birkaç arkadaşı ile birlikte mağaraya sığındıklarını söyledi. Yönetici çok şaşırmıştı ve arkadaşlarının gizlenmekte oldukları mağarayı görmek isteyerek gencin peşinden gitti. Onların arkasından büyük bir kalabalık da geliyordu. Mağaraya geldiklerinde gençlerin gerçekten de İmparator Decius zamanına ait olduklarını farkettiler. En sonunda İmparator Theodosius'a da haber verildi ve o da mağarayı ziyaret etti. Daha sonra yedi genç mağaraya geri döndüler ve orada son nefeslerini verdiler. Bu apaçık mucizeyi görünce insanların öldükten sonra dirilmeye inançları tekrar güçlendi ve İmpartor mağaranın etrafına büyük bir anıt inşa edilmesi için emir verdi." Yukarıda anlatıldığı şekliyle mağarada uyuyanların hikayesi Kur'an da anlatılan kıssaya o denli benzemektedir ki, bu yedi gencin Ashab-ı Kehf (Mağarada Uyuyanlar) olduğu kolayca kabul edilebilir. Bununla birlikte bazıları bu hikayenin bir Anadolu şehrinde geçtiği, oysa Kur'an'ın Arabistan dışında gelişen bir olaya değinmediği şeklinde bir itiraz yöneltirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre, bu Hıristiyan hikayesini Ashab-ı Kehf kıssası olarak kabul etmek Kur'an'ın üslup ve ruhuna aykırıdır. Bize göre bu itiraz yanlıştır. Kur'an, Arapları uyarmak amacıyla Arabistan içinde veya dışında yaşayan Arapların tanıdığı doğru yoldan sapan birçok eski toplulukla ilgili hikayeler anlatır. İşte bu nedenle Kur'an'da Mısır'ın eski tarihine değinilmiştir, oysa Mısır hiç bir zaman Arabistan'ın bir parçası olmamıştır. Sorun şudur: Kur'an'da Mısır tarihine değinilebilirken, neden Arapların Mısır tarihi kadar tanıdık olan Roma ve Roma tarihine değinilmesin? Roma sınırları Kuzey Hicaz'a kadar uzanmıştı ve Arap kervanları hemen hemen bütün yıl boyunca Romalılarla ticaret yapıyordu. Bundan başka doğrudan Roma yönetimi altında olan Arap kabileleri de vardı. Roma İmparatorluğu Araplar için yabancı değildi. Ve bu gerçek, Rûm Suresiyle açığa çıkmıştır. Şöyle bir fikir de akla gelebilir: Mağarada uyuyanlar kıssası, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) peygamberliğini sınamak için Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların kışkırtması ve Arapların hiç bilmediği konularda sorular sormalarını tavsiye etmeleri üzerine Mekke'li müşriklerin Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri soruya bir cevap olarak da anlatılmış olabilir. 10. Yani onlar samimiyetle inandıklarında Allah da onların doğru yola olan imanlarını artırdı ve onlara, bâtıla boyun eğmek yerine hayatları pahasına hak yolunda sabır ve sebat etme gücü verdi. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *13. Şimdi onların kıssasını bütün gerçeğiyle (13) sana anlatacağız.Onlar gerçekten de Rablerine yürekten inanan gençlerdi; ve biz de kendilerini doğru yolda derin bir bilinç ve duyarlıkla güçlendirmiş, (14) 13 - Yani, zaman içinde insanlar tarafından ilave edilen ve kıssanın amacını bulandıran her türlü masalsı süsten arınmış olarak. 14 - Lafzen, "Doğru yolda onlar(ın seviyesin)i yükselttik "artırdık". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *13. Biz sana onların haberlerini doğru olarak hikâye ediyoruz. Onlar genç bir zümre idiler. Rablerine imân etmişlerdi ve biz de onların hidayetini arttırmış idik. 13. Bu mübarek âyetler, Cenab-ı Hak'kın ashab-ı kehfe dair Yüce Resulüne bilgiler verdiğini ve o zatların Hak Teâlâya nasıl sığınarak onu birleyip takdiste bulunduklarını bildirmektedir. Ve kavimlerinin nasıl bir şirke düşmüş olduklarını ifade ederek mağaraya çekilmelerini birbirine tavsiye ettiklerini ve Allah'ın rahmetine nail, işlerinde kolaylığa mazhar olacaklarına ümitvar bulunmuş olduklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey âlemlere rahmet olan Resulüm!, (biz sana onların) o ashab-ı kehf in mühim olan (haberlerini doğru) hakikate uygun (olarak hikâye ediyoruz) Yani: Onların o ibret verici kıssalarını, yüce zâtımla sana vahy yoluyla bildiriyorum. (Onlar genç bir zümre idiler) birer uyanık ruha sahip bulunuyorlardı (Rablerine imân etmişlerdi) aralarında bulundukları bir çok kimseler gibi küfre düşmüş değildirler, (ve) sonra (biz de onların) bu imanlarına mükâfat olarak (hidâyetin! arttırmış idik) onların ruhlarını aydınlatıp, kalplerini ilâhî bilgiler ile tezyin ve kendilerini İmânlarında kararlı kılmış idik.